dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Smilies
(Formerly known as Smileys) are small icons that appear above the Character's head. They can be used both in and out of fights. Many players use them as a way of communicating simple messages, such as if someone Critical Hits, you display the "sticking out tongue" smiley. How to use Simply open the "Smileys and emotes" panel using the button on the left. Then click on the appropriate Smiley. If you right click on a smiley, it will change your mood, displaying the smiley to your friends in their friends list and guildmates in your guild. The Smileys Smile Situated on the top row and far left of the panel. One of the more commonly used Smiley. Uses: * Hi/Hello * Thank you Unhappy Face Situated on the top row and center-left of the panel. A commonly used Smiley. Uses: * To show you are unhappy * Displeasure Injured Face Situated on the top row and center of the panel. Only used occasionally. Uses: * To show you have taken damage * To show you need healing Sticking Out Tongue Face Situated on the top row and center-right of the panel. Probably the most used Smiley. Uses: * To encourage * A joking expression Angry Face Situated on the top row and far right of the panel. A commonly used Smiley. Uses: * To show anger * To show you don't agree Laughing Face Situated on the middle row and far left of the panel. A commonly used Smiley. Uses: * To laugh at someone * To laugh at something * To make fun of someone Exasperated Face Situated on the middle row and center-left of the panel. An occasionally used Smiley. Uses: * To show alarm * To show annoyance Grizzly Face Situated on the middle row and center of the panel. Used quite often. Uses: * Usually used in a joking/fun way. Dead Face Situated on the middle row and center-right of the panel. A widely used Smiley. Uses: * To show you are Dying/Dead Surprised Face Situated on the middle row and far right of the panel. One of the most commonly used Smileys. Uses: * To show shock * To show surprise Loving Face Situated on the bottom row and far left of the panel. A commonly used Smiley. Uses: * When you want to greet your marriage partner * To show someone you "love" them Crying Face Situated on the bottom row and center-left of the panel. A commonly used Smiley. Uses: * To show you are upset * To show you are "crying" Irked Face Situated on the bottom row and center of the panel. A commonly used Smiley, especially during fights. Uses: * To show you are irritated * To show you are annoyed Grinning Face Situated on the bottom row and center-right of the panel. A commonly used smiley. Uses: * To show you are happy * To show you like something Cheeky Grin Situated on the bottom row and far right of the panel. A commonly used smiley. Uses: * Used to be cheeky and to be rude Category:Game information